The present invention relates to a back-up featherer for an engine arrangement having a main hydraulic actuator which angularly displaces propellers of a propeller assembly of the engine arrangement.
Aero propellers, either single rotor or contra-rotating, usually have a means of varying the blade pitch via a pitch control mechanism (PCM), to optimise efficiency of thrust delivery and to reduce noise throughout the flight envelope, to provide reverse thrust, and to be able to feather the blades to control drag and rotor speed in some powerplant failure cases. There are a number of established ways of configuring a PCM, but all feature a source of power, prime mover, mechanism from prime mover to blade, and a failsafe system. The power source can be in the static or rotating field, although it is more common for it to be in the static field to avoid static to rotating control communication issues and for easier line replacement of faulty components. However, where the power source is in the static field, a means of transferring the power to the rotating field(s) is required.
For a static electrical power source the transfer is typically achieved via slip rings. These are used on single propeller assembly turboprop engines. However, they suffer from a high maintenance burden. Further, on an engine having two contra-rotating propeller assemblies, and particularly such an engine where the exhaust is ducted under the propeller blade roots, the slip rings would experience very high operating speeds which would significantly reduce slip ring life. The high speeds result from a need to locate the rings at large radial distances in a non-oily zone, as well as from the high relative speeds caused by contra-rotation. Thus slip rings are not seen as a viable solution for power source transfer in contra-rotating propeller assemblies.
For a static hydraulic power source, the transfer can be achieved by rotating hydraulic couplings. For example, in a single rotor engine arrangement, the propeller assembly may be driven by a hollow propeller shaft. A rotating hydraulic coupling can be provided at one end of the propeller shaft, with hydraulic supply lines running inside the shaft from the coupling to a PCM prime mover (e.g. a hydraulic actuator) adjacent the propeller blades. The propeller shaft, supply lines and prime mover are all in the rotating field. A hydraulic pressure power source, which is in the static field, supplies hydraulic fluid to the coupling, and thence to the supply lines.
However, a fundamental design constraint on a rotating hydraulic coupling is that the product (PV) of static to rotating interface velocity (V) and hydraulic pressure (P) should be kept within limits to maintain seal life, assuming positive sealing is necessary. Since propeller rotational speed is generally predetermined, reducing the diameter of the rotating interface is thus of prime importance. Even in circumstances where some leakage is permissible from the rotating hydraulic coupling, reducing the rotating interface diameter helps to decrease the amount of that leakage.
Turboprop engines, whether having a single propeller assembly or two contra-rotating propeller assemblies, employ a reduction gearbox. As shown schematically in FIG. 1, such a gearbox 1 can be of a step-aside shaft configuration in which a drive shaft 2 extending from the free power turbine 3 of the engine 4 is laterally offset from the propeller shaft 5 of the propeller assembly 6. In this configuration, a small diameter, and hence low PV value and low leakage hydraulic coupling 7 may be located at the rear of the gearbox on the end of the propeller shaft, which is hollow. As described above, supply lines 8 can run along the inside of the propeller shaft to supply a hydraulic actuator 9, which rotates with the propeller assembly, with hydraulic fluid from a static hydraulic pressure power source 10.
Alternatively, as shown schematically in FIG. 2, the gearbox 1 can be of a coaxial epicyclic configuration, in which typically a sun gear of the gearbox is driven by and coaxial with the drive shaft 2 extending from the free power turbine 3 of the engine 4. However, as the axis of the propeller, gearbox and gas generator are coincident, it is more problematic to arrange for a small diameter hydraulic coupling 7 with an acceptably low PV value and low leakage rate because the static part of the coupling is outside the propeller shaft 5 outer diameter.
In the event of PCM failure, it may be desirable to move the blades to coarse to prevent dangerous increases in engine speed. In the event of engine failure, it may likewise be desirable to move the blades to coarse to reduce aircraft gliding resistance. However, the combined effect of rotational and aerodynamic forces acting on the blades tends to urge the blades to fine. Thus PCMs usually have a failsafe arrangement for preventing undesirable pitch variation in the event of power failure.
FIG. 3 shows schematically a longitudinal cross-section through a prior art PCM for varying the pitch of a row of propeller blades of a propeller assembly. The PCM comprises a hydraulic cylinder 11 and piston 12 which extend along the rotational axis X of the propeller blades 13 (only one of the propeller blades being shown in FIG. 3). The cylinder contains hydraulic fluid (e.g. oil), and a wall 14 fluidly seals the end of the cylinder. The piston divides the cylinder into two chambers 15, 16. By varying the fluid pressure difference between the two chambers, the piston can be moved to the left or the right along the axis X.
A quill 17 extends radially inwardly from the inboard end of each propeller blade 13 along the rotational axis Y of the blade, the quill connecting to an end of a crank arm 18 which has its other end in a respective retaining recess 19 formed at the end of the piston 12. By this mechanism, movement of the piston along the rotational axis X is converted into pitch-changing rotation of the blade about rotational axis Y.
The cylinder 11 is part of a larger housing which also provides a fixing arrangement 20 for the propeller blades 13 and a rotation drive input 21 for turning the propeller assembly. The drive input is typically connected to the output shaft of an engine gearbox. Hydraulic fluid for the chambers 15, 16 is provided by a fluid transmission tube 22 which extends axially from the drive input. A rotating fluid coupling 23 at the end of the tube allows fluid to be transmitted between the static and rotating fields.
A ball screw 24 (i.e. a screw with a plurality of balls located in the thread of the screw) extends along the rotational axis X, an end of the ball screw 24 being fixed by a hydraulically signalled brake 25 to the wall of the cylinder 11. A nut 26 which is axially and rotationally fixed relative to the piston 12 is threadingly engaged to balls of the ball screw. Lubricated in the hydraulic fluid, the balls provide a low friction threaded connection between the screw and the nut and offer little resistance to the axial movement of the piston in the cylinder whilst the pressurised de-activated brake allows the screw to rotate. However, in the event of fluid pressure loss, the brake activates and increases the frictional resistance to rotational movement of the screw, which restrains movement of the nut and piston and thereby prevents changes to the pitch of the propeller blades 13 in the fine direction.
PCMs, such as the one shown in FIG. 3, require the propeller assembly to have a central zone along its rotational axis for installation of the apparatus. Generally, such a zone is available on single propeller engines where the propeller assembly is mounted to one side of the engine's drive gearbox. However, other engine arrangements, and particularly in-line arrangements, may not have this zone available. For example, EP A 1881176 describes a contra-rotating propeller engine with a pair of propeller blade assemblies which rotate in opposite directions as a result of association with a coaxial epicyclic gear assembly acting as a differential gearbox. The propeller assemblies are in the “pusher” configuration, with the free power turbine drive shaft, static support structure for the propeller assembly rotors and the gearbox occupying central space on the axis of the forward propeller assembly, and thereby rendering a centrally-located ball screw style pitch lock apparatus impractical for at least the forward propeller assembly. Likewise, a centrally-located ball screw style pitch lock system would be impractical for the rear propeller assembly of a propeller engine with a pair of contra-rotating “puller” propeller blade assemblies driven by an in-line gear assembly.
The pitch of the propeller blades 13 is actively controlled by pitch control valves 27 which change the pressures in “to fine” fluid supply line 28 and “to coarse” fluid supply line 29 to vary the pressure within the chambers 15, 16 and thereby to cause pitch angle rotation. The pitch control valves 27 are supplied with hydraulic fluid by engine and gearbox mounted hardware such as a pump 30.
Fluid pressure loss within the chambers, which restrains movement of the nut 26 and piston 12 and thereby prevents changes to the pitch of the propeller blades 13 in the fine direction, follows from de-pressurisation of “pitch lock” line 31. This de-pressurisation may be due to system command to a special pitch lock control valve or through general loss of hydraulic system pressure.
The system also includes a separate back-up feather pump 32 which feeds hydraulic pressure into the primary system “to coarse” fluid supply line 29, thereby increasing the blade angle which will reduce rotor speed and can reduce propeller drag at low angles.
The PCM is thus supported by two safety systems:                A pitch lock which holds the blade angle when completely de-energised, so that the rotor speeds and drags can be stabilised until the aircraft air speed, engine power or altitude changes.        A back-up feather system which allows the blade angle to be increased by means of a secondary source of hydraulic pressure, as long as the hydraulic integrity of the “to coarse” primary line from the control valves 27 through to the appropriate one of the chambers 15, 16 is intact.        
This primary line typically includes: static external pipes, a rotating coupling, rotating pipes, an actuator cylinder, various static seals and piston head dynamic seals. Whilst high reliability of the line can be expected, a zero failure rate is difficult achieve. Further, for contra-rotating propeller systems, the “to coarse” primary line may be subject to a more complex route through the contra-rotating drive system, which potentially introduces more failure mode threats than single propeller systems which can make use of an offset gearbox.